whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition
See also Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook (First Edition) Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition is the revised corebook for the Wraith: The Oblivion game. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Storytelling Game of Passion and Horror: Second Edition :This isn't Heaven. This isn't Hell. This isn't anything you could have imagined. Death wasn't the end. Death wasn't the answer. Death was just the beginning. :So What Do You Do? :Do you listen to the voice inside your head telling you to just let go? Or do you still fight, still love, still feel the passion that won't let you rest? Oblivion's the easy way out. Life after death is hard. Choose. You have an eternity to weigh the consequences. '''Wraith: The Oblivion': It's not about death. It's about what comes after.'' Chapter Prelude (with help from his Shadow) introduces the living (and readers) to the main points of Wraith. Book One: Death Chapter One: Introduction The basics of roleplaying, and the Storyteller System, along with what Wraith is about and the game's Lexicon. Chapter Two: Setting Beginning with the Shadowlands, this chapter goes through the major aspects of Wraith: The Oblivion's setting, including information on the physiology and use of souls, the caste system of wraithly society, the major factions of Wraith (most notably the Hierarchy, Heretics, Renegades, Guilds, and Ferrymen), and finally, the Historia Popularis Stygiae ("A Popular History of Stygia"), as written by . Chapter Three: Rules A brief chapter covering the basic rules of gameplay, meant for players. Book Two: Rebirth Chapter Four: Character Details on building your own wraith from the ground up. Chapter Five: Traits More detailed information on everything from Archetypes to Arcanoi. Chapter Six: The Shadow Every wraith has a dark side; here is how you go about constructing and playing it. Book Three: The Darker Side Chapter Seven: Storytelling More information about Wraith's intended mood, possibilities for chronicles, and how to Harrow someone who needs it. Chapter Eight: Systems The meat-and-potatoes of gameplay, covering how to damage a wraith, how to resolve oneself and Transcend, what happens when the Fog comes into play, and what all of those dots on your character sheet can actually mean. Chapter Nine: Drama More suggestions for how to use a character's abilities, combat, a sample of how to play (told through a comic), and the antagonists of wraiths, including Spectres and the other denizens of the Classic World of Darkness. Background Information Due to a printing error, the way for wraiths to regain Pathos was left out of the second edition. Newer editions of the book have the information printed on the very last page, behind the index; those without this section can check the archived Wraith page to print the missing page. According to Ends of Empire, the pentagonal tag on the back cover of the book is the Ferrymen's key into Dis. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Charon - Emperor of the Dead of Stygia. Currently missing * Lady of Fate - Not missing, but not much more visible, either * The Deathlords - Charon left them in charge. Many consider this a bad idea * Erik - A newly reaped wraith References Angst, Arcanos (WTO), Ferryman, Fetter, Guild (WTO), Hierarchy, Heretic, Legion (WTO), Malfean (WTO), Obolus, Oblivion (cWOD), Passion, Pathos, Renegade, Shadow (WTO), Shadowlands (cWOD), Spectre (WTO), Stygia (cWOD), Transcendence, Wraith Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1996 releases